


短篇合集

by Meiyouchede



Series: 来都来了 [2]
Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	1. 风筝

大院儿里的一群孩子，每年清明都会被带着一起去扫墓，远郊的公墓附近有家很有名的农家乐，扫过墓便会去一起吃个饭再回来。毕雯珺每年都是小队长，瘦瘦高高的少年身后跟了一群叽叽喳喳的小娃娃，像只威严的鸡妈妈。黄家总是到不齐人，于是毕雯珺便总是抱着黄明昊，要拜两家先人。

毕雯珺十七岁这年在上高二，学业紧张，也就清明这种重要节日能出来透透气，从学校一回来，还没到大门口，便远远看见一个小孩跑出来。大院地势稍高，出了院门有个小小的斜坡，如果骑自行车便可以抬起脚直直冲下去，黄明昊像个响铃的小单车，俯冲下来直扎进他怀里。

"雯珺哥哥！"

毕雯珺任着他抱着黏糊了一阵，才牵着他往回走，回了家发现家里还有一个，范丞丞看着好像不太高兴，自己闷闷地坐在沙发上。毕雯珺牵着黄明昊过去，一左一右地坐在他边上，"咋了这是？"

黄明昊抢答，"丞丞也要一个人去扫墓。"范丞丞瞪他，伸手就去捂住他嘴巴，黄明昊边躲边嚷，"有什么好不高兴的呀，生一天气了。"毕雯珺只能又出手干预，揪着范丞丞的后领子把俩人分开。

黄明昊晚上还是高高兴兴地住在毕雯珺家，范丞丞也不说话，毕雯珺洗了澡出来没见到他，才牵着黄明昊去他家把他带了回来。本来还担心俩人晚上又闹，看了会儿书，睡前去隔壁房间看，灯还开着，俩小孩已经睡了。黄明昊闭着眼睛还伸手胡乱划拉两下，碰到了范丞丞的手臂便握住不放，安稳地继续熟睡。

第二天大清早，毕雯珺一醒便去隔壁，开了灯坐在床边，先把黄明昊半抱着弄起来，往他背后塞个枕头，拍拍他后背，"昊昊，起床了，我们要早点出发，不然等会儿堵车。"黄明昊还懵着，乖乖点头，伸手揉眼睛，嘴巴也无意识地撅着。

毕雯珺又去叫范丞丞，左叫右叫没反应，范小少爷可不比黄明昊，毕雯珺也不敢太闹腾他。黄明昊像是看出他的为难，像小婴儿一样手脚并用爬了过来，趴在范丞丞右边，拎着他耳朵唱歌，"起床啦，起床啦，是不是洒水车唱歌啦，不是啊，不是啊，是范丞丞睡不醒啊！"

毕雯珺被他曲不成调的歌声逗笑了，"这什么歌儿啊？"

黄明昊眼睛有点肿，圆溜溜的眼珠只露出一半来，自己也好笑，手还在一边揉着范丞丞肚皮，"就是以前大风车里那个什么的，那个谁唱的啊。"

范丞丞终于醒了过来，伸手就拧他脸蛋，"那个什么节目里的那个谁，你这么说谁知道啊！不就是那个娇娇妹浇花的时候唱的歌！"

毕雯珺还是不知道他们说的是什么节目，心想咋的这就有代沟了，看着俩人一起出去洗漱，还在原地坐了会儿。

路上要近两个小时，毕雯珺看黄明昊困得直点头，便拍拍自己的腿，让他趴着睡一会儿。再一扭头，发现范丞丞也正看着他，但自己腿上已经趴了一只，毕雯珺只能把身后的靠枕抽出来递过去，"丞丞也睡一会儿吧。"范丞丞还是冷酷地摇摇头，帽子往下压，衣领往上扯一扯，双手揣在兜里，直挺挺地靠着椅背闭上眼。

进墓园之前，毕雯珺想一边牵一个，范丞丞不肯，"哎呀我又不是小孩子，不会乱跑的。"黄明昊便绕过去一只手，拖着他站到自己旁边，这会儿他就不吭声了。

扫过了墓毕雯珺一大家子一起去农家乐吃饭，一进小院，不知怎么飞出一只鸡，吓得黄明昊哇哇大叫往毕雯珺身后躲，范丞丞便去赶那只鸡，回来还不忘笑他，"黄明昊胆小鬼！一只鸡你怕什么呀？"黄明昊气不过，惊魂未定地躲在毕雯珺身后跟他吵，毕雯珺的妈妈看得好笑，找了个风筝塞给毕雯珺，"你带两个弟弟到后面放风筝去吧，好好的啊。"

毕雯珺拿着风筝的线轴，捏着黄明昊肉乎乎的手指头，手把手地教他怎么收线和放线。范丞丞坐在一边的土坡上不肯动，只说看看就好。黄明昊举着风筝一路小跑，毕雯珺便拿着线轴在后面跟着，但今天风不大，俩人来来回回跑了好多遍，还是没放起来。

范丞丞坐直了身子冲他俩喊，"你们傻啊，从那个坡上往下跑试试！"

那俩人照做，跑到一半风筝飞了起来，但冲下坡后是一片小梨树林，刚飞起来的风筝一头扎在树上，卡住不动了。黄明昊急得想往树上爬，被毕雯珺半抱着拽下来，自己踮了下脚便取了下来，见黄明昊着急，还故意举高了手臂逗小猫一样，惹得他拉着他一跳一跳。

黄明昊蹦起来的时候撞了下树枝，抖掉不少花，一片花瓣晃晃悠悠飘下来，正掉在他鼻尖上。"哎别动！"毕雯珺凑近去拿，黄明昊便老实站着，自己也盯着鼻尖几乎成了斗鸡眼。

范丞丞从小土坡上一路冲下来，到了跟前却摔了一跤，打了个滚才爬起来，大吼，"你俩干嘛呢！"他刚刚隔着影影绰绰的梨花簇和鲜嫩枝叶，竟看见这俩人脑袋凑近了慢慢贴在了一起，冲过来只看见他俩一脸问号。

黄明昊咧着嘴指着他放肆地嘲笑，"你这叫人仰马翻！"毕雯珺没出声，忍着笑意看了范丞丞一眼。

范丞丞站起身就追着他赶，俩人在梨树林里疯跑，毕雯珺摇头笑了下。等俩人回来脑袋上各顶了不少花瓣，毕雯珺便摁着揉成两颗鸡窝头。

后来结婚的那天晚上，毕雯珺抱着被他折腾许久委屈巴巴蜷在他怀里睡去的黄明昊，在他头顶亲了下，也心满意足地睡过去。他梦见了当初那片梨花林，白色的梨花变成了胭粉色的桃花，花瓣是心型，他把范丞丞推开，捧着黄明昊的脸吻了上去，黄明昊圆圆的小鼻头上的花瓣携着春意沾到了自己鼻尖上。


	2. 相亲

毕雯珺刚大学毕业时，家里就已经将婚事提上日程。他这样的家世，结婚成家要考虑的远多过两情相悦。毕雯珺不是很乐意去见那位爸爸战友的女儿，任妈妈把女孩子的相貌夸上天，他也不想去。

周末还是回了家，黄明昊已经上桌了，碗里堆得像小山，毕雯珺见了也没高兴起来。妈妈一边还在给黄明昊夹菜，"昊昊，高三了，营养一定要跟上，还想吃什么？跟阿姨说。"

黄明昊腮帮子鼓鼓，好不容易吞下去一些才能开口，"阿姨烧什么都好吃！"

"你这个小家伙，就知道哄我！"

"雯珺，你也多吃一点，等会儿出去就别顾着吃，多跟姑娘聊聊天。"

"姑娘？什么姑娘？雯珺哥哥你要跟姑娘吃饭呀？"

毕雯珺没好气，"吃你的吧。"

黄明昊笑得贼溜溜，干脆半个身子凑了过来，给毕雯珺夹了块红烧肉，"哪家的姑娘呀，叫什么呀，好不好看？"

毕雯珺捏着筷子顺着瘦肉和肥肉的分界划开，夹了瘦肉塞进嘴里，黄明昊便毫不顾忌地帮他解决了肥的，嘴边沾了点酱汁，还在看他好戏。"说嘛雯珺哥哥！"

毕雯珺抽了张纸，按在他唇边，"你都成花猫了。"

"昊昊今天晚上不上自习对吗，要不你陪着哥哥去，是刘伯伯的女儿，你还记得吗？"

"刘伯伯我知道，他家的姐姐我就不记得了。"

"那你等会儿也去，别让哥哥迟到。"

毕雯珺气，"你这个小间谍！"

出门之后毕雯珺扒着车窗，愁得很，黄明昊倒安静许多，扭头一看，吃饱喝足已经睡着了，本来他不上晚自习是要在家补觉的，非要跟出来，车开出去五百米就没声儿了。

到了之后毕雯珺叫醒黄明昊，捏他脸蛋，"跟着我来干嘛，在家睡觉多好。"

黄明昊嘿嘿地笑，"那我都没见过你带姑娘回家，我想看看。"从前范丞丞暗地里嘀咕雯珺哥长了一张性冷淡的脸，那时候黄明昊还不懂什么意思。他大学时候谈过几个女朋友，黄明昊求着赖着想看看，毕雯珺总是敷衍着下次下次，结果下次的时候便已经分手了。有一回好不容易碰见，他跟女孩并排着走，手也不牵着，女孩开口说话他便微微低头，听完回答了便又回到万年面无表情的脸。黄明昊过后数落他不解风情，被毕雯珺追着揍屁股。

约在商场里的一家餐厅，上楼的时候经过拐角一个卖假发的柜台，毕雯珺不经意瞟了一眼，立即被阿姨捉住了，"小伙子，要不要看看假发啊？"

黄明昊还惦记着时间，拉拉他袖子，毕雯珺却突然站定了，抓着他的手腕拖住他，"阿姨，有我弟弟能戴的假发吗？"

？？？

刘雨看着走进来的两个人，还看了下之前微信的聊天记录，毕叔叔说是毕雯珺带着黄家的弟弟一起来，怎么变成带了个高个子娃娃脸的妹妹。

刘雨抬了下手，毕雯珺看见了往这边走，刘雨才发现他跟小妹妹手牵着手，行，那敢情好。

毕雯珺把妹妹塞进靠里的座位，然后自己也坐下。"不好意思，我们迟到了一点。"

刘雨笑得大方，"没关系，我也是刚到。"

"这是我的——"毕雯珺刚想介绍，黑色齐耳短发的妹妹戴了副圆框眼镜，普普通通学生气的打扮，配上清秀甜美的脸还是挺可爱，她先一步打断毕雯珺，"妹妹！"

刘雨还是只笑了下，"黄叔叔家的弟弟呢，不来了吗？"

毕雯珺面不改色，"他不来了。"

刘雨也不再客套，直奔主题，"是这样，我今天不来就要被我爸停掉生活费，你长得是挺帅的，但是我已经有喜欢的人了，咱们今天不如就吃个饭，然后各回各家？"

妹妹又先一步开口，"别呀姐姐，我哥哥这么帅，你都不动心吗？"毕雯珺将她的帽檐往下压了压，瞪了她一眼，然后才冲刘雨开口，"好，那点菜吧。"

刘雨爽朗干脆，一顿饭吃得也挺开心。饭后毕雯珺礼貌发问，"我送你回去吧。"刘雨挥挥手就准备走，"不用了，你送你妹妹吧，我也要赶回去哄我喜欢的弟弟呢。"

人走了之后妹妹像模像样叹口气，"咋办呀雯珺哥，你是不是真的情路坎坷，要不你去把眼睛下面那痣点了吧？"

毕雯珺笑起来，替他取了帽子假发眼镜，"请你吃冰淇淋？"

"是封口费吗？"

毕雯珺手臂展开，顺手搭在黄明昊肩上揽着他上楼，站上扶梯后停在他后面一级，双手都搭在他肩上，一级台阶的高度差刚好够他变成一个大型挂件。"今天回我那边住，我明天送你回学校，咱们避避风头，不然我妈有得唠叨了。"

"那还不是为了你好呀？"

"哎你这个小孩，怎么老气横秋的，不准再出卖我啊！"

毕雯珺的梦境实在糟糕，又轻又柔地覆了一层水粉色滤镜，他从床上爬了起来，打开书房的门，又回到自己的卧室。床上躺了个人，不再是小小一只，身体修长又柔韧，短袖T恤袖口露出一截白嫩小臂，手肘的关节却像动画里的少女，染着一点香甜粉色。

毕雯珺一声不吭地爬上床。

他脸上婴儿肥还未完全消退，眼睛闭上时有一个圆润往下的小小弧度，鼻头肉乎乎地翘着，嘴巴没有完全闭紧，依稀能看见两颗小门牙。黄明昊就在这个时候睁开眼睛，没有吓得大叫，也没有多问，只是带着一点迷惑不解柔柔看他一眼，然后甜甜笑起来，像一只棉花糖，险些要露出里面的桃子味夹心来。毕雯珺知道这是梦境，于是有恃无恐一般衔住他柔嫩唇瓣，掀开他上衣，抚摸着清瘦身体，再大胆地解开他的裤子。

毕雯珺醒过来的时候满头是汗，浑身都是黏腻，腿间更是一塌糊涂，他长叹一声，又倒了回去，天还没亮，他一个人躺在书房的小床上，肆无忌惮地继续回味梦里的美妙过程。但是大脑已经回到现实，那是他从小带大的小朋友，还特意给他腾出卧室，自己才有机会在这里对他萌生这些奇怪的心思，他爬起来换了衣服。

再躺下之前，毕雯珺去隔壁看了一眼，黄明昊果然又踢了被子。他把被踹下床的毯子捡回来，在他身上缠了一圈，挡住露出来的肚皮和纤细小腿，挡住整个人氲出来的甜味，也挡住自己莫名的悸动。

第二天毕雯珺早早叫醒了黄明昊，把他送回学校，车只能停在校门一条街以外，毕雯珺便帮他拎着书包想送他到校门口。黄明昊自然地伸过手牵住他，毕雯珺顿了一下，看了一眼周围，只有在校门口碰上的女孩子和朋友才会还牵着手，便小心翼翼发问："这么大了，还要牵着啊？"黄明昊撅嘴巴，拉着他往前，"快点，要迟到了。"

结婚后两个人再一起出门，毕雯珺再去牵黄明昊时，总要分开他手指，十指交缠地扣紧，总得跟以前有点区别。

刚送走了范丞丞，又接到奶奶的电话要去吃饭，毕雯珺便直接从机场出发，看黄明昊坐在副驾犯困，便伸手拍拍他，"睡会儿吧昊昊，等会儿我叫你。"

包间在二楼，俩人倒是最先到的。毕雯珺伸手捏捏他脸蛋，"还是没睡好？"也不是碰一下就好，脸颊肉的触感细腻柔软，毕雯珺捏了好几下，黄明昊才抓住他手腕。

"昊昊，等会儿你妈妈舅舅也来，开心点。"

黄明昊抬眼看他，意识到这是结婚后两家大人第一次聚齐了，之前总因着各种一拖再拖，他突然有些胆怯。毕雯珺抓住他想往回缩的手掌，"也不必要紧张，都是家里人而已，想看看我有没有欺负你，要告状就赶紧。"

黄明昊还是觉得两个人的婚姻关系有些不真实，雯珺哥哥除了…其他都还和从前一样。他笑起来，"雯珺哥哥哪舍得欺负我。"

院子里的梧桐又在纷纷扬扬地飘絮，黄明昊头发上也沾了一朵，毕雯珺伸手想摘掉，黄明昊见他神色专注一点一点逼近，不知怎么就有点慌，下意识想后退，但腰已经被他勾住。毕雯珺取了飘絮，黄明昊的脸就在眼前，甚至都能看见脸上细小的绒毛，黄明昊动也不敢动，眼睛眨巴眨巴。

毕雯珺笑起来，嘴唇直冲他饱满唇瓣去。黄明昊在两人碰上的前一秒突然打了个喷嚏，自己也吓一跳，立刻拽着袖口去帮他擦脸，"对不起！对不起雯珺，我不是故意的。"

毕雯珺松开禁锢着他后腰的手，闭上眼睛任他擦拭，黄明昊喜欢穿宽松的衣物，袖子管总是长一截，只能露出白嫩嫩的手指，这会儿捉着袖口在他脸上蹭，像是小猫踩奶一样的力度。"没关系，也是香香的。"

黄明昊拍他一掌，"雯珺我怎么发现你变了，上哪儿学得肉麻兮兮的。"

"小昊昊！"

黄明昊一扭头，看见奶奶来了，立刻探出头来趴在栏杆上挥手，毕雯珺便抓着他护住，两家大人看见了都笑起来。

晚上一到家，毕雯珺便黏了上来，没骨头一般挂在黄明昊肩上。黄明昊有点紧张，结婚以后一共也没一起住几天，接下来要做什么也是不言而喻，但毕雯珺的手绕到他腰上的时候他还是下意识按住了。毕雯珺侧头去吻他，手也挣开了继续动作，"咔哒"一声后将他整根皮带抽掉，丢在地上又是叮叮当当一阵。

黄明昊闭着眼睛，眼睫毛都在颤，毕雯珺不知道他在想什么，只是温柔地吻他，脸颊、额角、耳后，一声一声叫他。呼吸打在敏感柔嫩的耳后，黄明昊缩起来脖子躲，喊痒，他便故意轻笑着又追上去舔。

闭着眼睛时听觉和触觉都被放大，毕雯珺的手纤细又灵活，所及之处都渐渐地发烫，再被他抚慰便觉得舒服熨帖。衬衫的扣子被解开，里面的T恤被掀起来，裤子也被褪到了腿弯，发烫的皮肤接触到空气便格外敏感，他稍微再一揉弄便无法克制地从喉间挤出些细微甜腻的哼声。

黄明昊被他抱着转过身来，毕雯珺面对面地吻他，诱哄着去吻他的眼睛，"昊昊，乖，看看我。"

挺立的粉嫩器官被他握在手心揉弄，黄明昊一边乖乖地抱着他脖子老实地拖长了声音哼，一边渐渐睁开眼睛来，还是那张熟悉的温柔的脸，此刻沉溺于欲望，眉眼都藏着笑意。

"雯珺哥哥，嗯、嗯…"

黄明昊像只乖巧的小猫，被他撸得通体舒畅，嗯嗯啊啊地哼唧，被他借着濡湿黏液去开拓后方也没有反抗，趴在他肩头乖得不得了。毕雯珺抬起他一条腿，抵着软嫩洞穴渐渐顶进去，黄明昊这才稍微挣扎一下。"疼…"

毕雯珺没有停下，揉着他后颈一点软肉，"乖，忍一忍，让哥哥进去。"黄明昊便努力放松，不再死死绞紧，任着他完全顶进，深深浅浅地抽弄，进出了几十次后，里面更是湿滑，甚至抽出时也能带出些飞溅的液体，沾在两人的平坦小腹和腿上，再滴滴答答掉在地上。

两个人都站着的姿势有些吃力，毕雯珺抱着他去沙发上，让他坐在自己腿上，一边往上顶撞，一边又钻进他T恤，含着他胸前的肉粒舔舐，上下两处的刺激让黄明昊有些受不住，呼声渐渐带了点哭腔，"呜呜呜不、不要弄了。"但是再追问为什么他也不肯再答，脸上已经濡湿一片，可怜兮兮攥着他衬衫求饶。毕雯珺让他平躺下来，自己再覆上去，动作不再那么激烈，只是柔缓深入地去磨，小猫咪舒服得脚趾都绷紧了，浑身的白皙皮肉都泛着情热的潮红。

毕雯珺轻叹，"昊昊，我的昊昊。"


	3. 黏人

黄明昊还小的时候，譬如十六岁以前，在毕雯珺看来可真是世界上最黏人的小家伙。更小一点的时候，动不动就冲他张开双手，嘟着嘴巴或是咧嘴笑，毕雯珺便心甘情愿上前抱他。没有抱着的时候就牵着手，坐下必须得挨着，或是干脆颠三倒四地半躺着靠在一起，不过黄明昊从小就自己睡，所以睡觉倒还是分开，只不过睡前要拉着他黏糊一会儿。

十六岁以后，黄明昊再迟钝也渐渐开了窍，再碰见一回雯珺哥哥和女朋友，他不知怎么在毕雯珺面前开始有些拘谨起来，不再那么黏人，问起来只说，我都长大啦。结婚的时候他才十九岁，新婚之夜被压在身下亲，吓得四肢并用扑腾得像第一次下水的小鸭子。毕雯珺轻笑着问他，“昊昊没接过吻吗？”黄明昊气，哪是没接过，但是他一个青春年少好男儿，有好几次都是跟毕雯珺，是从小照顾他的雯珺哥哥！

总之，来都来了，结都结了，婚后毕雯珺每次主动来亲近他他还是觉得别扭，但是也不能推开。

早上黄明昊醒过来，一看时间还早，今天是周六，他又缩回被窝。身后的人甚至还闭着眼睛，摸索着蹭过来把他拖进怀里，“昊昊。”

“嗯？”

“今天有什么安排吗？”

“没有，本来想待在家的。”

“那去奶奶家？”

“好啊。”黄明昊答应得干脆，看样子毕雯珺今天不出门，去奶奶家肯定好过俩人在家大眼瞪小眼。

毕雯珺像是看出他的心思，在他耳朵上咬一口，“这么干脆，不想跟我单独待着？”

黄明昊一边抓着毕雯珺往下滑的手拖回来，一边嘿嘿笑，“当然不是啦，我想奶奶了。”

毕雯珺将他抱得更紧，甚至还恶意地拿下身挤压，嵌进柔软臀缝蹭他。“不想我吗？”

“唔，别闹了。”

毕雯珺像是尝得了一点欺负他的甜头，非但没有下不为例，反而又蠢蠢欲动起来，拉开了窗帘在明晃晃的房间里又摁着一个多星期未见的黄明昊好好温存了一回。黄明昊总想伸手捂着眼睛，毕雯珺不让，咬一口他肉乎乎的手掌，“遮什么？你要看着我啊昊昊。”

黄明昊要哭不哭的样子，委屈巴巴地埋怨，“我没力气了，你怎么还不好？”

毕雯珺亲一亲他涨红的鼻尖，泛着粉的肩头和手肘膝盖，掐着他的腰再冲刺几下，然后伏在他身上重重喘着气射了出来。

黄明昊被这么折腾一回，手指头都抬不起来，被抱着洗了个热腾腾的澡，回来就窝在浴巾里睡着了，毕雯珺给他吹干了头发，香香软软地抱在怀里又睡了会儿。

结果下午才出发去奶奶家，毕雯珺下车后顺手去揽黄明昊的腰，他脸上还留着几分未褪尽的婴儿肥，身上却是清瘦骨感，腰肢纤细柔软，两只手便能满满掐住。

黄明昊躲了下，“你好好走路！”

毕雯珺也不勉强，只拖住他手掌牵着。

在奶奶家其乐融融吃了饭，黄明昊的舅舅一家也在，聊天便说起些俩人小时候的事。

毕雯珺凑在黄明昊身后，又伸手搂着他，悄悄问，“昊昊，你现在怎么不黏我了？”

黄明昊也压低声音回，“没有啊。”

毕雯珺便指着舅舅翻出来的相册，里面的众多合照，黄明昊总是挂在他身上的，像一只半永久小挂件。

黄明昊觉得耳朵热热的，身后贴着温热胸膛，他无可避免地回想起今天早上他就是这样将自己困在身下，强硬地按着他不让他逃开。家里人也对这个角色转换毫无障碍，不自在的只有黄明昊一个人！

“你好久没那样往我身上蹭了。”

黄明昊撅着嘴巴，手臂绕着他脖子抱住，“那你不能再欺负我。”

“我怎么欺负你了？”

奶奶看着这俩人又黏黏糊糊凑到了一起，笑盈盈地问，“昊昊，怎么了，哥哥欺负你？”

黄明昊结结巴巴，“没、没有。”毕雯珺便又在旁边笑。

晚上舅舅开车送小两口回去，黄明昊跟毕雯珺一起坐在后座，便半靠在他身上，抓着他手掌无意识地玩着手指。舅舅看了一眼后视镜，忍不住轻声感叹，"昊昊从小就黏雯珺，以后还是让雯珺带着，我特别放心。"

黄明昊也迅速地回想了一下他的小跟屁虫生涯，笑得天真甜腻。

到家后毕雯珺把黄明昊抱在腿上，他有点犯困，便趴在他肩头，腿也分开跨坐着。

"昊昊，你不习惯哥哥当你丈夫吗？"

黄明昊像是快睡着了，半天才轻声回，"嗯，有一点。"

"害羞啊？"

黄明昊不答了，抬手敲他一下，毕雯珺便低低发笑，笑声闷在胸腔里，带起微微的震动。"没事，一切都和从前一样。"

毕雯珺偏头亲一亲他鬓角，黄明昊什么也不需要做，他会一直爱他，当弟弟来爱是爱，当爱人来爱也是爱。第一次吻他是借着游戏，第二次吻他是小坏蛋耍酒疯，第三次吻他是个意外，他去接从沙发上摔下去的黄明昊，正好垫在他身下，不偏不倚嘴唇相碰。他在那次稍纵即逝的心动时刻终于直面自己一直以来的渴望，黄明昊不习惯不明白，但这一点渴望确实由来已久。以后还会有更多次亲吻拥抱，他总会习惯，总会完全接纳。


	4. 相见好

毕雯珺看着面前矮自己一头的女孩子，齐耳短发，白嫩的耳廓从碎发间冒出来，在他平静的注视下慢慢变红。女孩子在短暂的等待中渐渐更为局促，手无意识地攥着裙子的布料揉搓。她不敢看着对方，那需要大幅度地仰头，她只需要平视前方，就可以错开对方冷得掉渣的眼神，一边还在暗暗叫苦，怎么就是她被推了出来。

面前伸过一只手，捏住包装精美的小盒子一角轻轻抽走，“谢谢你的糖果，我可以带回去和我弟弟一起吃吗？”

“嗯，可以！谢谢你能收下！”然后女孩子如释重负一般转头就跑，和不远处几个女孩一起笑笑闹闹地走远。

“黄明昊！过来。”

花坛的小树后探出一个小脑袋，嘿嘿笑着，慢吞吞挪过来。到了跟前又傻笑两声，脚尖蹭着地面，白球鞋的鞋头蹭了不少灰，“雯珺哥哥。”

毕雯珺自然地揽住他肩膀，替他取下书包挂在自己肩上。

“怎么来了？”

“我今天得去你家住。”

“那怎么不在家等我？”

黄明昊又不回了，瞄一眼他还捏在手里的小盒子。

毕雯珺便递给他，“拆开，糖果。”

黄明昊急急摆手，“不不不，人家送给你的。”

毕雯珺没忍住捏他脸颊，“你又知道了？”

黄明昊没好气地拍开他的手，“我当然知道，今天是七夕，乞巧节，传统情人节！”

毕雯珺已经干脆地撕开了包装，拈起一颗巧克力，直接往黄明昊嘴里塞。“嗯，乞'巧'节，praying for chocolate。”

天气太热，巧克力外层有些化了，甜腻黏糊的一团塞到嘴边，黄明昊下意识张了嘴，又下意识地伸舌头去舔，小而艳的舌尖不当心便卷到了毕雯珺没来得及收回的手指。

黄明昊浑然不觉，一边舔掉唇边沾到的巧克力，一边气鼓鼓地揪着毕雯珺的T恤开始告状，“我也有的，今天有个隔壁班女生给我送，我摸都没摸到，范丞丞就抢走了，还说我胖成这样了还吃巧克力，雯珺哥哥，我胖吗？”

毕雯珺轻笑，眼前的少年只有一副修长匀称骨架，小竹笋一般节节拔高，身上根本没存下来多少脂肪，他自己也舔了舔沾着巧克力的指尖，把那一盒都给黄明昊，“不胖，吃吧。”

黄明昊抱着小盒子，又吃了一颗，吮了下手指便不吃了，把盖子又盖好。“雯珺哥哥，你说范丞丞是不是太过分了，最近老冲我发脾气，我又没有惹他，他是不是更年期？”

毕雯珺只顾着笑，并不答话，等他絮絮叨叨讲了半天，才直接下结论，“所以本来你俩今天住奶奶家的，你现在同他闹别扭，要跟我回家。”

黄明昊还想争辩，明明是范丞丞不讲理，是他单方面要挑起争端的，但是想着今天还要指望毕雯珺收留，便忍住了，乖乖点头，眼睛里盈盈的光，认真地盯着毕雯珺等他答应。

“你不知道人家小姑娘为什么送你糖果吗？”

“因为我帅啊，嗷！哥哥你别掐我脸！”

“笨。”

黄明昊知道哥哥这是同意了，心情也轻松愉快起来，吊着他手臂蹦蹦跳跳，天色渐暗，只剩天边被夕阳烧得火红，毕雯珺一张白皙的脸孔也映得发红，黄明昊悄悄瞄一眼，“雯珺哥哥，刚刚是有人跟你表白呀？”

毕雯珺扭头看他一眼，“不是，估计几个人打什么赌。”

“噢、噢，那还有其他人跟你表白吗，你这么好看，应该有很多啊。”

毕雯珺还是只笑，黄明昊估计放了学还疯跑了一阵，这会儿头发过于蓬松，像那只跑着跑着就翻车的小胖狗，鼻尖和额头还有几滴晶亮的汗珠，毕雯珺伸手替他揩掉。

黄明昊却还在困扰，毕雯珺不会骗他，可是怎么会只有一个女生来送巧克力呢，他攥着毕雯珺的手掌摇，“哥哥，你喜欢什么样的啊？”

毕雯珺伸手推他额头，“吵死了你，我喜欢安静点儿的。”

黄明昊这回更不依不饶了，“我怎么吵了，哥哥你怎么又嫌我吵，奶奶说我这叫活泼，阿姨也说我爱说话挺好的……”

毕雯珺想伸手去堵耳朵眼，被黄明昊拉着不让，还一蹦一蹦地直冲他耳朵嚷，最后只能求饶，“好好好你不吵，不吵！特别好！”

又是一年七夕，商家和情侣们都力图多翻出来几个能庆祝一下的日子，于是这个曾经被大家遗忘的传统节日又被大家捡起。沿街的店面、插播的广告和app的启动画面，清一色的粉红桃心，周秘书托着下巴幽怨，朋友说他们公司还特意放了半天假，她看一眼不远处关着门的办公室，自家老板还在兢兢业业。

看来是不能背后说人，不出声也不行，老板突然就开了门走过来。

“小周，你能不能帮我去买点东西？”

“好，要买什么？”

老板像是被问住了，半天才面有难色地开口，“我也不知道，现在大家过七夕，都送什么？还送巧克力吗？”

周秘书心塞一秒，“我也不知道…这样，我去商场里兜一兜，看看都有什么，我看着买一点？”

“可以。谢谢。”

周秘书刚进了商场就有点不自在，周围全是一对一对连体婴，甜蜜气息腻得发齁。她只知道老板家里那位是个还在上大学的弟弟，想想自家那个成天吼着电子竞技不相信爱情的老弟，觉得不如干脆买个psp，老板工作忙，正好给弟弟打发时间。走了几步又觉得实在不够浪漫，谁想七夕收到个游戏机啊，正巧就看见不远处的服务台堆着不少大礼盒，于是被店员拖住。

毕雯珺看见周秘书拎了个挺大的盒子，上面是粉色缎带蝴蝶结，便指着盒子问：“这是什么？”

周秘书掏出一张小纸片，老实地对着念：“七夕大礼包，红玫瑰永生花、巧克力、红酒，就一堆吧，我买了一盒马卡龙，这些是送的。”

“……”

“图个热闹，随随大流呗。”

“好，辛苦了，那我先走，你今天没别的事也可以早点下班。”

毕雯珺在学校门口接到了黄明昊，他上了车便拆开了放在副驾的大礼盒。

“……”

毕雯珺飞快地瞄他一眼，并没有多惊喜的样子，但是也不至于不高兴。

“这什么啊？”

“七夕，大礼包。”

黄明昊在盒子里翻了翻，拿出两个小盒子，一个红一个粉，“放心飞大胆爱，超薄0.01感受极致浪漫，这什么东西啊哥哥？”

毕雯珺差点被自己的口水呛到，“不、不是，这是赠品，旁边，旁边那盒，马卡龙，你尝尝看。”

黄明昊把那些乱七八糟的小物件丢回去，又打开了马卡龙，看了半天，挑了一个棕色的，啃了一口便只剩一半。

😖

“怎么了，很难吃吗？”

黄明昊没吭声，把剩下半边塞进了毕雯珺嘴里，俩人齁了一路，回家就各自灌了一瓶水。

最后简单做了几个菜，盛夏食欲低迷，吃过饭黄明昊端了一碟放凉的煮毛豆，毕雯珺给他拿红酒兑雪碧，陪着一起看了会儿猫和老鼠。

没想到兑过雪碧劲道也不小，黄明昊晕晕乎乎往他怀里钻，吐字也黏糊不清，听着就带了点撒娇的意味。“给我讲个故事吧。”

“我不会讲故事，我给你唱首歌吧。”

“按制了关机已道别  
还愿明月伴你可睡好  
不相见亦能共你一起  
等你梦了再相对  
日夜共相对”

一首唱完，黄明昊已经睡着了，毕雯珺在他脸颊上亲了一下，小声说：“七夕快乐。”


End file.
